Father & Son
by JenniferC16
Summary: A few other pieces of fanfic that I have read have suggested that the Halstead boys grew up with an abusive father. I had an idea and this is what I came up with.


**A/N: I wrote this back in 2016 after reading some fanfic that suggested that Jay was abused as a child. I had planned to do a few chapters but never got around to it. I'm cleaning out some files and folders on my laptop and realized that I never posted this. This is just going to be a one-shot as I don't plan on writing any chapters. I feel like that this gets a little rushed mid-way in the story; I would like to have added more context on Jay's dad but sort of ran into writers block. Honest reviews, welcomed and encouraged. Enjoy. :)**

Halstead got out of his parked car, grabbing his duffel bag out of the backseat. He heard his ringtone and saw Erin's name flash across the screen. He answered, using his shoulder to hold up his phone to his ear, "Hey, babe."

"Hi, I'm picking up a bagel and coffee, do you want anything?"

He sighed tiredly, "A double grande, please. I've got a feeling I'm going to need it today."

Erin chuckled lightly on the other end of the line, teasingly asking "Did I overwork you last night?"

Jay hummed, "No, I think I'm down for a replay tonight."

"I'll hold you to it then. See you in a bit."

"See ya."

Jay walked up the district steps and nodded to Platt who was seated behind the front desk. He scanned his palm and as he made his way through the gate, when heard raucous laughter coming from the bullpen.

In the back of Jay's mind, he thought that he recognized the voice but thought to himself, _Impossible. There's no way it could be him._

"And let me tell you boys, that wasn't even the best part!" The voice registered with Jay just as he made it to the top of the stairs and he laid eyes on him.

The figure with the booming voice stopped and all eyes turned to Jay.

"Well! There's the man of the hour!"

Jay just stood there staring at the man.

"Well, don't you have something to say to your old man?"

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked, walking to his desk and dropping his bag underneath.

"Can't I come see where my son works?"

The senior Halstead held out his hands, expecting a hug but Jay made no move to welcome it. He just stood there, his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans. "Well, you've seen it."

"I was just getting to know your buddies here…"

Jay cut him off, "A word?" motioning to the break room, "in private?'

Erin shuffled up the steps, taking them two at a time, almost running into the bullpen. "I come bearing coffee and…"

She stopped, noticing the unfamiliar face in the room and sensing the tension, she cocked her head to the side, looking at Jay.

A lusty smile formed over the senior Halsteads' face as he extended his hand, "Well, well. Who is this little beauty?"

Jay stepped in front of her, "A word, _now_?" nodding his head towards the break room.

Mr. Halstead sighed heavily, turning and following his son, closing the door behind them.

He remembered how as a child, his father towered over him but today, they were the exact same height, same body type, tall and broad shouldered. While Jay had his mother's blue eyes, his father's eyes were a dark brown. Jay bore his father's facial resemblances even more so as they both has scruff over their faces. Jay's hair was short and slicked a little towards the front while his father's was longer, white specks of old age beginning to make its way through the jet black hair.

Jay faced him, his arms crossed. His right cheek flinched slightly at the memory of the blows delivered by the back of his father's hand and how his tears stung the cuts that were on his face.

Jay could see the team through the window of the break room, they were trying to make themselves look busy but at the same time, he knew their ears were listening intently, hoping to hear the words that were about to be exchanged.

"What are you doing here?" Jay said, flatly.

"Can't I visit my son?"

Jay scoffed, "Oh, please."

"I haven't seen you since your mother's funeral."

"You ran off into the Marines and I never heard from you."

Jay closed his eyes while a mix of frustration, hate and anger overcame his face.

"Army. _Rangers."  
_

"I was in the _Rangers."_

"Oh. Did you see action? Did you kill some hajis?"

Jay ignored the question. "What do you want? And don't tell me that you just want to see me because we both know that's bull."

"All right, fine." he said in a hushed voice.

"I got some debt I need to pay off."

Jay rolled his eyes, "You want money?"

"It's not like that, Jay. I'm in pretty deep and I just need to get my hands on some dough."

Jay shook his head, "No."

'Oh, come on. It's not like you're not good for it! You're a detective! In Intelligence!" he yelled, earning some glances from the team outside.

He lowered his voice, "You make good pay. Not to mention, I'm sure you take a little something on the side, am I right?" he said, smiling.

"That's it! Get out of here!" Jay grabbed him by the shoulder, leading him out of the lunch room, pushing him towards the middle of the bullpen.

"Come on! It's not too much to ask for, is it?"

"Go." Jay said, flatly.

"I raised you, you ungrateful little bastard. Now when I come asking you for help, you're just going to kick me to the curb?"

Jay glared angrily at him, "Do I need to get a uniform up here to escort you out?"

The senior Halstead laughed dryly, "You know what? When you were a kid, you were stupid and look at you now, big detective in Intelligence? Ha! You're still stupid! I hope that brother of yours has a little more sense than you." He whipped around, pushing a stack of folders on Jay's desk to the floor and storming towards the stairs, roaring profanities.

"Hey!" Ruzek yelled, jumping to his feet, ready to latch onto him.

Jay raised his hand, "Just let him go."

"I'm sorry, guys." Jay said, barely above a whisper.

"Hey, Jay. _I'm_ the one that's sorry." Ruzek said, kneeling to gather the strewn papers.

"I ran into him at the front desk and he said he was your dad and that he wanted to surprise you. I brought him up with me. I'm sorry, I should have thought it through or at least asked you first."

"Don't worry about it, Ruzek."

Jay sat at his desk, sighing at the sight of the mess of papers on his desk. He had hoped to get some paperwork done before any break in the case came but he now had to waste time shuffling papers. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, shooting Will a quick text: " _Dad just paid me a visit at work. He was a jerk, as usual. He's heading your way."_

"Jay?" Erin came up to him, handing him his coffee. He looked up and smiled, "Told you I was going to need that today."

His phone buzzed. Will answered his text: " _Crap. Thanks for the heads up."_


End file.
